Chaotic Vacation
by Chaos Angels
Summary: As title implies, chaos ensues when some certain *people* decide to take a vacation to the gundamverse
1. Prologue

AS/N: (authors' note) We are writing this story to help us meditate and sleep better knowing that our chaos is somewhere else other than in our heads...it will be in whoever is reading this. OHOHOHOHO! 

Warning: Do not read farther if you do not like serious humour or the like of such that all the characters will be in character as much as possible, with the exception to ourselves...MWAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Disclaimer: We'll be borrowing the Gundam Wing characters from their rightful owners - and we'll bring them back relatively unharmed...maybe...somewhat...you trust us, right?...c'mon, we're not that bad... ok, ok...we'll see when we get there. All original characters belong to US! They are our consciences so you cannot steal them!!! (wait...we guess you probably won't want to steal them after reading...) 

** YOU WERE WARNED, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Prologue  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Introduction of Characters:_**

**~Gundam Wing~**  
Heero Yui - Pilot 01  
Duo Maxwell - Pilot 02  
Trowa Barton - Pilot 03  
Quatre Raberba Winner - Pilot 04  
Wufei Chang - Pilot 05  
Zechs Merquise/Milliardo Peacecraft - Count, Pilot of Tallgeese I, III, Pilot 06  
Relena Peacecraft - Pacifist Princess of Sank Kingdom  
Lucrezia Noin - Lieutenant  
Catherine Bloom - Circus worker, sister to Trowa  
Hilde Schbeiker - Duo's friend, spy

**~Our Characters and US!~**  
**Aiko**  
Age : 15  
Gender: female  
Height: 5'1"  
Hair Colour: dark brown; shoulder length; slightly wavy  
Eye Colour: dark brown  
Nationality: Chinese-Vietnamese living in Canada  
Description: pale skin, loves to sing, very stubborn, evil, loves anime

**Mika**  
Age: 15  
Gender: female  
Height: 5'1"  
Hair Colour: reddish-brown; longer than Aiko's; straight  
Eye Colour: dark brown  
Nationality: Chinese, born in Philippines, lives in Canada  
Description: naturally tanned skin, loves anime, dreams a lot, loves Duo and Heero

**Seraphim (aka Seri)**  
Age: 16  
Gender: female  
Height: 5'5"  
Hair Colour: auburn; mid-back; slightly wavy  
Eye Colour: emerald green  
Description: Mika's conscience, weapons expert, Perseus' girlfriend, hates being called the weaker sex although loves to be treated like a lady, choice weapon is a katana called the Masamune which can disappear at will

**Cherubim (aka Cherri) and Miyu**  
Ages: 16  
Gender: both female  
Height: both 5'4"  
Hair Colour: blond streaked with lilac; ankle length; wavy  
Eye Colour: violet with silver specks  
Description: Cherri is Aiko's conscience and Miyu is Cherri's twin sister, both love shopping and fine cuisine, Cherri is a weapons collector and Miyu is a musical instruments collector, choice weapon for both is the glaive, Cherri also uses a whip, fire elementalists

**Fearo Pyrallis**  
Age: 17  
Gender: male   
Height: 5'10"  
Hair Colour: dark midnight blue; short; straight  
Eye Colour: sapphire blue or amber  
Description: Aiko's conscience, kawaii emerald dragon, has a natural human form, can grow or shrink when in dragon form, has an android named Amber, is totally oblivious to anything to do with flirting and dating, expert martial artist and has incredible aim with a gun, can disappear when in dragon form 

**Perseus (aka Se-san)**  
Age: 17  
Gender: male  
Height: 5'9"  
Hair Colour: dark green, almost black; short; a little wavy  
Eye Colour: emerald green  
Description: Mika's conscience, chivalrous, Seri's boyfriend, choice of weapon is a glaive, also uses a rapier, lady's man, loves Italian food, wind elementalist

**Amber**  
Age: 16  
Gender: female  
Height: 5'3"  
Hair Colour: ebony black; waist lenght; straight  
Eye Colour: golden brown with green specks  
Description: is Fearo's android, loves to cook and is very good at it, very good at hacking, electronics and mechanics expert, patient

**_Story Plot:_**

It goes like this: Aiko and Mika's consciences and their friends wanted to take a vacation. They started off mid-April on a world cruise. They stayed in each location for at least a day. They finished at the end of July, and decided to go to the Gundam universe (gundamverse) for some interdimensional fun. In the meantime, Aiko and Mika have been making tough decisions and writing achievement exams without their consciences. They begged their consciences to let them accompany them on their **_extended_** holiday. They weren't allowed to go, but Amber took pity and gave them economy class tickets to the gundam verse, while their consciences had first class tickets. 

Of course, something horribly wrong happened to the plane...  


* * *

AS/N: Kudos if you got this far and actually read all the information. See you next chapter! 

E-mail us at chaoticheavens@hotmail.com 


	2. It's on our Consciences

AS/N: We're back and ready to wreak havoc! What happens to our dearly beloved consciences? Well you'll just have to find out. 

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing, but Mika wants Heero and Duo and she'll settle for them...the consciences are ours though!

** This takes place right after Endless Waltz and the 'Mariemeia incident'**

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 1: It's on our Consciences  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is the first flight call for all passengers boarding the Gundam C66 en route to Earth, AC 197. All first class passengers please report to the boarding dock."

"That's our flight call," said Amber, standing up and grabbing a suitcase, "does everyone have all their belongings?" She sweatdropped when she saw Miyu struggling under several large suitcases...five to be exact. Amber walked over to help her friend. 

"I thought that you were only allowed 2 small carry-ons onto the plane," she commented. 

"This is a special plane and plus, we're in first class," answered Cherri, who started walking towards the dock. She was followed by Fearo in his dragon form, who was loaded down with suitcases that were labeled 'Cherubim'. Only one of them had his own name on it. 

~*~*~*~ 

"Wow...this is going to take a long time, they're calling first class right now, we're in the lowest economy class," grumbled Mika, "why again couldn't Amber give us some better seats?"

"Stop whining" said Aiko, walking to join her friend, "we can't risk getting spotted by them at any time until we're actually at the gundamverse."

"We wouldn't have to do this if they said we could come," Mika stood up and grabbed her luggage, which wasn't that large (well compared to Cherri and Miyu's...). The suitcase had a picture of two shiny glaives crossed at the center. 

"But no! They decided that they're going to leave the two poor little girls home! I don't believe them! The nerve of them, why, even Amber and Miyu are nicer than our own consciences!" 

"That's life," Aiko replied while lifting her own luggage, which had a beautiful gold and silver dragon depicted on the front, all handsewn.

"Oh look! Our section was called, lets go!" Aiko said when she heard the voice on the intercom.

The two girls hurried onto the plane and into their seats.

"I have a feeling that we won't forget this trip for the rest of our lives!" exclaimed Mika.

"Ya think?" Aiko responded, smirking.

Little did they know...

~*~*~*~ 

"I'm bored!" stated Cherri, "how long was this flight again?" 

"Way too long," replied Seri. Suddenly, her eyes took on a dangerous glint... "I know! Let's play Truth or Dare to pass the time...!" 

"Umm...I'm not entirely sure that's a good id-----" started Miyu. 

"-----Of course, let's play!" interrupted Cherri, who by now was practically bored out of her mind, "Great idea Seri! I knew I could count on you..." Her eyes took on a dangerous glint also. "...now, shall we start? Seri's idea, so she can go first." 

"Thanks Cherri," replied Seri, "Ok, Truth or Dare, Cherri?" 

"Truth." 

"Fine. Umm...ooh, I know," Seri's eye dangerously glinted again and she began sweetly, "Cherri, how did you get that exquisite dagger that has just recently been added to your collection? The one with the intricate designs up the handle?"

"Umm...I...well..." stuttered Cherri, then bowed her head in resignation, "an expert never tells her secrets! But, oh fine, it did help that the guy selling it to me asked me out to lunch and took me shopping in exchange for the dagger, he was so sweet and charming, so I got the dagger, lunch, and some new clothes. There! Happy now?" She finished a bit sarcastic at having to reveal some 'tricks of her trade'.

"Yes, I am. And now it's your turn." 

"Ok, Amber, Truth or Dare" Cherri asked.

"Dare" Amber said, still laughing a bit about Cherri's recent upset and clearly not thinking about the answer or the consequences, "...oh no! Wait! Please, let me take that back! I meant Truth, I choose Truth!" She finished desperately, realizing what might happen. 

"Too bad, so sad!" taunted Cherri, put off by having to tell the truth about the dagger, and then by Amber's laughter, so she sought some revenge, "and I have just the perfect dare for you." She said, all the while laughing to herself as her eyes changed to a darker shade of purple. 

Amber turned a ghostly shade of white, as she realized that she wasn't getting off easy, and that Cherri was seeking revenge. 

"I dare you..." Cherri paused dramatically, "I dare you, to put on a dress of my choice and wear it for the rest of the trip and first day of our visit." Her eyes were almost black now, "And I know just the perfect dress, too!" 

If Amber could get any whiter, she would have. Reluctantly, she went to the bathroom, followed by Cherri who was bringing along a suitcase and grinning insanely. 

...tick, tock, tick, tock, tick... 15 minutes later...

Cherri grinning triumphantly made her way to the group, and Amber following close behind, trying to hide behind Cherri, and not succeeding. 

"She finally caved in!" grinned Cherri, her eyes returned to her normal colour, "I got her in the dress! Stop hiding behind me and show them your new fashion style!"

All the eyes reverted to Amber, who reluctantly stepped out. She was wearing a form-fitting, off the shoulder velvet black dress with red silk at the top portion by her shoulders. Her shawl was dark violet on the outside, but crimson red in the inside. Her earrings were small diamonds surrounding an amethyst, made to match the jewel design on the front of her dress, and on her black four inch high stiletto shoes. Amber was even wearing a matching silver cross on her neck. 

"I had some matching stiletto daggers," Cherri stated when everyone finished looking at Amber. She held up to short daggers with thick blades and matching jewel designs on the hilt and the sheath, "But we couldn't find anywhere to put them, so I left them out." 

The others were still in a sort of mild shock trance at seeing their 'usually tradionally dressed' Amber in the low-cut revealing black dress. Seri snapped out of the reverie first. 

"Well, that certainly is a change. It's your turn Amber." Seri said while examining at the daggers that Cherri was still holding. 

But Amber never got the chance to talk, for there was this earsplitting CREEEEAAAAAAAAAKKK and suddenly, the six inhabitants of the first class fell through the bottom of the plane, which somehow split open, and down through the air, the ground rushing to meet them... 

* * *

AS/N: Woohoo! Done the first chapter! Hey, umm is anyone reading this? 

*no sound is heard*

Mika: "NO??!!! WWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Fearo: "Oh, now please don't cry, umm, I'll buy you some ice-cream!"

Aiko: "Really! Yay!"

Mika: "Ok, fine"

Amber: *sweatdrops* ^-^;;

**E-mail us at chaoticheavens@hotmail.com**


	3. Falling for You

** AS/N: Wow! How long did we take this time? Well, we're updating...**

Warning: do not read if you don't like funny and half-pointless fics.

Disclaimer: Ours! Oops, typo... *mumbles* notoursnotoursnotours...

This takes place right after Endless Waltz and the 'Mariemeia incident'

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

** Chapter 2: Falling For You... literally**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Quatre's Mansion_

Duo was currently running for his life because Wufei was chasing him mercilessly. It appeared that no one in the room seemed any bit bothered by the chasing until Heero got a headache and looked up from his laptop. He shot his gun, which stopped Duo and Wufei in their tracks. All in all, it was a normal day that the ex-gundam pilots were spending in Quatre's living room. Quatre and Trowa were both sitting on sofas and reading books while Heero was on his laptop monitoring Preventers Headquarter's computers, which he had hacked into their mainframe unnoticed.

~*~*~*~ 

High above them...

The six consciences were currently screaming through the sky.

Everyone decided that it would be safer to pile onto Fearo since he could fly, but Cherri decided that she wanted the best "seat" so she grabbed onto Fearo before anyone else could and accidently elbowed him in the head.

Which rendered our poor blue-haired sweetie unconscious before he even had a chance to transform into his dragon form.

Simply put, eveybody was screwed. Hard.

.

And they fell.

.

.

.

.

.

And fell.

.

.

.

.

.

And fell.

.

.

.

.

.

And fell.

.

.

.

.

.

And while we're at it, fell some more.

.

.

.

.

.

They fell through the roof,

.

.

the attic,

.

.

the third floor,

.

.

the second floor,

.

.

and into the living room of Quatre's mansion.

The gundam boys looked up and saw six people falling onto them so scrambled away. And made it barely in time.

Fearo woke up upon impact and saw Heero's gun pointed at his head. Which greatly pissed him off. In 0.7 seconds, Fearo had grabbed the gun and threw it across the room where it smashed against the wall into splintereens.

Before anyone could react to the gun smashing, Cherri immediately dragged Quatre out the front door because he had the most fashionable taste in clothing... in her standards. Everyone else managed to catch a few sentences of Cherri's mumbling, which consisted of the word 'shopping'.

In the meanwhile, Duo turned to a dazed Amber and offered her his hand. Amber fell in love... with his braid [insert heart emoticon]. Soon another couple left the house, paying no heed to the damage left behind.

Miyu watched her sister and best friend leave, then turned to the boy with the long bangs covering half his face. She thought he had lovely eyes... or eye, and he seemed so mysterious. But it was too bad that he wasn't smiling... she could change that. So she dragged a confused Trowa out the door.

Wufei snorted in derision and muttered "weak onna" a few times under his breath, which was basically calling for a death wish. And Seri was going to make that wish come true... with Masamune, her favourite katana. Of course, Fearo sensed a murderous intent in the room, or more like heard the click of a katana blade being released from it's sheath, and decided that it would be wise to restrain Seri.

So, so far (as a mental check-up), Cheri left with Quatre, Amber left with Duo, and Miyu left with Trowa, and Seri was trying to bash Wufei's head in with Fearo trying to hold her back.

That leaves us with our perfect soldier and Se-san.

Since we're evil, we can't tell you what's going to happen next just yet because we need _some_ sort of literary element in our story, so we'll leave you on a cliff hanger. [Insert some annoying commercial here.] And go on to what's happening in the messed-up, humongous plane.

Mika and Aiko were sleeping in their economy seats when Mika woke up to an odd creaking.

"Hey," she said, nudging Aiko awake, "did you hear that?"

"Whadda?" Aiko mumbled, brushing a few cracker crumbs off her red tank top.

"Is it coming from the luggage compartment?" Mika asked.

"I'll go check," Aiko said as she got up and stretched. She opened the shelf only to be squished by their luggage that fell out.

"Um... Aiko, you 'kay?" asked Mika as she tried to help her friend up.

Aiko shook her head and replied, "Remind me to buy lighter, _ portable_ karaoke machines."

The plane hit air turbulence and lurched forward, sending Mika, Aiko and their luggage careening down the hallway into the first class crack on the floor (the one their consciences fell through, remember?) that had been spreading down the plane.

And they fell.

.

.

.

.

.

And fell.

.

.

.

.

.

And fell.

.

.

.

.

.

And fell.

.

.

.

.

.

And while we're at it, fell some more.

.

.

.

.

.

They fell through the roof,

.

.

the attic,

.

.

the third floor,

.

.

the second floor,

.

.

and onto Se-san in the living room of Quatre's mansion. And it was just as Se-san decided to start peace talks to calm everyone that was left in the room.

After the dust cloud dispersed, Heero managed to make out two dazed fifteen-year-old girls on top of the green-haired teenager. One was wearing a floral light pink shirt with slit sleeves and black jeans while the other was wearing a crimson red tank top and slightly flared black pants with a dagger that hung on a platinum belt chain (how Aiko got the knife through the plane check, we don't know. Maybe it was the influence of her mom's connections with the travel agency). As he was wondering why there might be people falling through the roof he heard someone gasp, "Oh my gosh, it's Heero!" and, to his surprise, the girl in the pink shirt glomped him.

Just as this was happening, Relena walked into the mansion, expecting to see Heero, when she found the house a mess and a long-haired girl hugging him.

"Heero, I didn't know..." she started to say when her eyes strayed over to a blue-haired stranger restraining a furious lady with a dangerous looking sword in her hand. _He's so strong_, Relena thought, _and his eyes are so beautiful... in a way, they kind of remind me of Heero's..._

Fearo relaxed his hold on Seri as he saw a girl entering. Noticing that she seemed to be in a daze, he asked, "Excuse me but, are you feeling alright?"

Relena snapped out of her daze and replied in a detached way, "Oh fine, just fine..." then returned to staring at him.

Seri took advantage of Fearo's momentary lapse of attention to struggle away from him and launched a renewed assault at Wufei. Unfortunately, he had already left because of boredom. His exact thoughts upon leaving were: _if she can't get away from her brother, or whoever he is, then she isn't worth my time._

Screaming in frustration, Seri ran out the door to look for the baka who had insulted her. Which, in turn, woke Aiko up. She looked down and saw that Se-san was sprawled on the floor beneath her. Aiko got off him and helped him up.

"How did you two get here?" Se-san asked, slightly angry.

Mika looked up from her hug victim and had the decency to look sheepish for a second. Then looked back to Heero and commented to him, "You know, you have a really bad sense of style."

Se-san shook his head and said, "Why don't you catch up to Cherri and go shopping with her? You might be able to get him something better to wear."

"Good idea!!" And with that, Mika dragged Heero out the door. Upon which, Relena stopped staring at Fearo and decided to do the same.

"Umm....what do we do now?" asked Aiko.

Se-san flipped out a cell phone and answered, "First, I'm going to call the airport for our luggage. Then you may explore the house if you wish."

"You know what, I have a better idea," Aiko replied, smiling evilly. She opened her luggage and pulled out a karaoke machine from one of the compartments. "You're gonna help me set this thing up when we find a decent TV that isn't smashed to pieces like that one over there," she pointed to the shattered TV in the corner of the room.

And so, the room (or what's left of it) became empty as it had been this early morning.

* * *

**AS/N:** For those who are bakas, baka is the Japanese for idiot. For those who want to comment _nicely_ on our insanity, please review (**Constructive** criticism is accepted, but please remember no flames and that this is supposed to be a wacky story and not to be seriously taken). 


End file.
